A Rockmanexe Christmas Carol
by Digikitty
Summary: Co-written with Neko. The cast of Rockman.exe are putting on their own version of A Christmas Carol. Finished!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own Rockman.exe and we don't own A Christman Carol by Charles Dickens. Nor do we own Mik-chan, Aoi, or any reference made to The Ghetto Bus of DOOM Doom doom, which belongs to Mik-chan. That said, have fun.  
  
********  
  
Winter had come, bringing with it the cold weather and snow. Also with it was the festive spirit of Christmas, which was soon approaching. And everyone currently in Yue-chan's house was feeling that festive spirit, whether they wanted to or not. Mik-chan was baking cookies, Aoi was hanging up christmas decorations with the help of Netto, Chisao, and Neko. Enzan was staying out of the way, keeping watch over Wiley, who had been tied to a chair and set in a corner. Meiru and Yaito had gone with Masa, Saloma, and Miyuki to get a christmas tree. And Yue-chan was running around with a video camera, annoying the heck out of everyone. Especially Wiley, whom she wouldn't leave alone.  
  
"Get that camera out of my face!" Wiley screamed as Yue-chan all but shoved the camera in his face, yet again. "And untie me!"  
  
"Fat chance," Yue-chan grinned. "Not until everyone gets back, anyway."  
  
"Dare I ask?" Neko said with a grin.  
  
"Oh dear, what do you have planned this time?" Mik-chan called from the kitchen.  
  
"You'll see," Yue-chan replied with a grin. "Just wait."  
  
Enzan and Netto both looked at each other with worried expressions. God willing it wouldn't have anything to do with Wiley singing again. That had been to much to deal with the last time. Just then Masa and the others returned, dragging a fair sized tree into the large room. All of them were covered in snow, which was falling pretty hard at the moment. Yaito closed the door before all the heat could escape.   
  
"Great job! Put the tree in the corner and have a seat. Then I shall reveal my master plan to everyone," Yue-chan chortled.  
  
Saloma eyed the door. "Think its too late to escape?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Aoi replied grimly. "She set the turkeys out on guard duty. We're stuck."  
  
"Great..."  
  
Reluctantly everyone gathered in the dining room, where Yue-chan set down her camera and handed everyone a thick packet of paper. The cover sheet had the words "A Christmas Carol" written on it.  
  
"What is this?" Netto asked.  
  
"Its a play," Yue-chan explained. "And you're going to put it on, and I am going to film it. I already have you're parts decided."  
  
"And why would we want to do this?" Yaito asked.  
  
"Because right now, I am God, and you will do what I say."  
  
Several "eeps" filled the room. Yue-chan glared at everyone, then pulled out a list of paper out of the pocket of her elf suit.  
  
"Here are the parts you shall be playing:  
  
Wiley: Scrooge  
  
Dekao: Ghost of Jacob Marley  
  
Netto: Bob Cratchet  
  
Meiru: Mrs. Cratchet  
  
Chisao: Tiny Time  
  
Enzan: Nephew Fred  
  
Masa: Ghost of Christmas Past  
  
Saloma: Ghost of Christmas Present  
  
Miyuki: Ghost of Christmas Future  
  
All others shall be played by the people left over as I see fit."  
  
Mik-chan, Aoi, and Neko all sighed with relief. No one looked to unhappy, save for Wiley.   
  
"Nothing you say or do will get my to comply with this!" Wiley screamed, trying to get out of the chair he was still tied to.  
  
"1. You can't leave. 2. I still have that tape of you doing 'Dancing to the Oldies with Richard Simmons and 3. I said you will play Scrooge and therefore YOU WILL PLAY SCROOGE!"  
  
Wiley flinched and shrunk back into the chair. Netto looked away, trying to keep from laughing. Mik-chan and Aoi weren't so nice. They laughed in Wiley's face.  
  
"Never make Yue-chan mad, Wiley. You live longer that way," Mik-chan advised.   
  
Yue-chan nodded. "In light of that, let the play begin!" 


	2. Marley's Ghost Part One

Warning: Okay, after a bit of thought, I'm doing this half story/half script kind of form. If it gets confusing, tell me and I'll revise it, okay?  
  
******  
  
Yue-chan grinned as the first setting was brought out into the room. Aoi and Mik-chan had been placed in control of the set and props, of which there were a few. After all, Yue-chan had been planning this for months, and it showed. The scene was that of a dingy old office building, the kind a person would expect to find in old London. There was a large desk in the center, and a much smaller one in the corner, next to which was a small stove. Netto, being a willing participant, was in place, but Wiley had to be forcefully set on the "stage" by Aoi, who wasn't the least bit gentle.  
  
"Okay, first scene!" Yue-chan ordered.  
  
Wiley sat at the desk and idly began to pick up the coins Yue-chan had set there, pretending to count them, all the while glaring at the girl holding the camera. Undoubtly he was thinking of some evil plan to get his revenge against her. Netto pretended to be copying letters, trying at the same time to look like he was cold. He was having a hard time not laughing at Wiley's expression from the look on his face, but he did manage not to make too much noise. Before he could burst out laughing, Enzan came in, dressed in the clothing of the time period, looking a little less than thrilled, but still willing (for the sake of humoring Netto) to play the part he'd been given.  
  
Enzan: "A Merry Christmas to you, Uncle!"   
  
Wiley glared at Enzan, refusing to speak for a moment. Mik-chan poked him in the back with a cane.   
  
Wiley: "Bah, Humbug!" Scrooge growled.  
  
Enzan: "Surely you don't mean that?" the nephew replied.   
  
Enzan didn't miss a beat with his lines, even if Wiley was determined not to say his.  
  
Wiley: "Of course I do!" Scrooge growled back. "I hate this entire Christmas season!"  
  
Enzan: "Come now, Uncle. What right have you to be dismal?"  
  
Wiley: "..."  
  
Mik-chan poked Wiley again.  
  
Wiley: "Bah! Humbug!"  
  
Enzan: "Don't be cross, Uncle," said the nephew.  
  
Wiley: "What else can I be when I live in a world of fools such as this! What good is Christmas to anyone? I say ever idiot that goes about speaking 'Merry Christmas' ought to be boiled and have a stake driven through his heart!"  
  
Enzan: "Uncle!"  
  
Wiley: "Get out of my sight!" he roared.  
  
Enzan had to leave the stage quickly before he fell over with laughter, and Netto had already done the same thing. He could be heard through the closed doors in the kitchen, and for the time being Tohru had to take his place. At least Enzan wouldn't have to put up with Wiley until later in the play. It was a moment before the scene could continue.  
  
Now Dekao and Higure walking into the "office", also dressed in clothing from that time period. (I told you Yue-chan thought this all out months ahead of time ^.^) Neither looked to sure about what they were doing.  
  
Dekao: "Uh...Scrooge, I, uh, presume?"  
  
Wiley: "What do you two want?" he snapped. Dekao flinched.  
  
Higure: "Sir, we are here to beg for money for the needy, as this is the holiday season.  
  
Wiley: "Forget it! Get out of my site before I send the dogs after you."  
  
Higure: "But Sir-"  
  
Wiley: "GO AWAY!"  
  
Dekao and Higure darted off of the scene in a hurry. Yue-chan motioned for Wiley to continue the scene, holding up a video tape labeled "blackmail" to keep the man in line. Wiley glared at her, then turned to Tohru, who was now currently serving as Bob Cratchet.  
  
Wiley: "And I suppose you'll want all day off for Christmas?"  
  
Tohru: "If convient, Sir," he said in a small voice.  
  
Wiley: "Well, its not! But I'll give it to you, as long as you show up ealy the next day!"  
  
Tohru: Thank you, Sir!"  
  
And Tohru took that as his cue to leave the stage. Yue-chan put down her camera and clapped.   
  
"That wraps it up for the first scene. Well done everyone!"  
  
Wiley stormed away from the desk, intent upon tearing Yue-chan apart. It took Mik-chan, Aoi, Masa, and Higure to hold him back. Yue-chan simply smiled and held up the tape she'd been keeping in her pocket for the past few days.  
  
"Just try it, Wiley. Lay one finger on me, step one foot out of line, and I'll be showing a certain tape to all of 'Evil Genius' Annonomous' next week."  
  
"And everyone says [i]I'm[/i] evil!" Wiley exclaimed, pulling away from his captors to go sulk in a corner.  
  
****  
  
And that wraps up the first part of "Marley's Ghost". I shall get to the second part soon, so Neko, breathe easy, its not your turn yet. XD 


	3. Marley's Ghost Part Two

Yue-chan: Ah, yes, now it is time for Part Two of Marley's Ghost. But first, I would like to introduce the new camera operator, my dear twinling.   
  
Twinling: *waves from behind the camera*  
  
Yue-chan: Alrighty then, lets gets this show back on the road!  
  
*****  
  
Yue-chan handed the camera over to her twin before going to help Meiru and Mariko-sensei change the setting. Now, instead of the office, it showed the inside of Scrooge's house. There wasn't much, just a large screen painted to look like the inside of an old London house (think of a stage prop in a fancy theatre) and a large red chair. Mik-chan was helping Dekao get ready for his part, Netto and Enzan were nowhere to be seen, and Wiley was still sulking in a corner. But as soon as the setting was finished Yue-chan fished him back out and set him down in the chair.  
  
Twinling: Next Scene! The Appearance of Marley's Ghost!  
  
Wiley sat in the chair, looking around. Mik-chan turned down the light to give the room a more creepy appearance, and some brave soul had dug a fog machine out of Yue-chan's basement. For a moment nothing happened. Then there was a sound of chains scraping across the floor. Dekao, painted white with chains draped over him struggled to walk up into the scene. Yue-chan snickered. Mik-chan had found and used her set of chains she'd hidden in the attic.  
  
Wiley: "Who are you?!" Scrooge demanded.  
  
Dekao: "Ask me, uh, who I was!"  
  
Seeing Dekao was having trouble with his lines, Yue-chan held up little cue crads for him to read. Dekao looked relieved at that bit of help.   
  
Wiley: "Fine, who were you?"  
  
Dekao: "In life I was you're partner, Jacob Marley."  
  
Wiley: "Humbug. I don't believe it. I'm seeing things!"  
  
Dekao shrieked (yes, he can shriek), causing everyone to wince, including Twinling, who could scream like a banshee. Needless to say, Wiley's expression could pass for that of a frightened old man, like Scrooge was supposed to be at this point in the play.  
  
Wiley: "Mercy! Please!"  
  
Dekao "Scrooge! I have appeared here so that you might not share my fate!" Marley said, rattling the chains. "You shall be haunted by three ghosts this night! The first shall appear when the clock strikes Twelve. Heed their words, that you might be spared. I take my leave of you now!"  
  
And with that said, Dekao struggled back off the "stage". He didn't get too far, as he collapsed under the weight of the chains. Mik-chan turned the lights back on and Twinling turned the camera off.  
  
"And that wraps up scene two," she said gleefully.   
  
"Good," Wiley growled, going back to his corner.   
  
Yue-chan didn't bother to scold him this time. Instead she went to help untangle Dekao from his metal prison.  
  
"Where the heck did you get these things?" Dekao gasped.  
  
"From the attic," Mik-chan replied. "We keep them up there for when Fluffy visits."  
  
Dekao was smart and didn't ask who "Fluffy" was. Yue-chan smiled and handed the script over to Neko.   
  
"Okay, Neko. Tis you're turn to direct the next part. Have fun!" 


	4. Ghost of Christmas Past Part One

Neko: Ok my turn!

Netto: Oh, no.

Neko: Don't worry you aren't in this chapter!

Netto: Whew......

Neko: But I do get christmas past so I do get to toture you! Because you son dies! Nyahahaha!

Netto: -.-;

Neko: Okay, lets get this started!

Wily: I hate this!

Neko: brings up neko blast You were saying?

Wily: N-nevermind

Neko:Ok, get in your places!

Tohru: Wily, I mean, Scrooge was in his bed haveing banished the thought of ghosts visiting him. He laughed it off and went to bed.....

Wily: How the hell am I suppoused to sleep in a chair!

Tohru: ahem But the clock stroke exactly 10:00 and he heard a slam downstairs.

Neko: Good work Tohru. You make a good narrator!

Tohru: blushing T-thank-you Neko-chan

Yue: Awwwwww, lookie! He's blushing!

Masa: It's my turn I belive.

Neko: Yeup, get up there!

Wily: W-who's th-there.

(Netto: Wow, he sounds scared! Yue: Neko is holing up a Neko blast off screen. Netto: Oh......)

Masa: I am the ghost of Christmas past! I have come to bring to you the tides of what you have forgotten! Including FISH!

Everyone: -.-;

Wily: What past! I have never known a christmas! I... oh come on this script is terrible!

Neko: Thats how they would have talked back then! Now ACT!

Wily: O-ok.....What do you mean to come into my chambers at 10 at night. The air is cold and the time is late.

Masa: You must find your Christmas spirit! It is now time to see what you left behind many years ago.

Wily: I left nothing behind! I have always been happy with my buisness and my money.

Masa: Is that true, good sir. Fine then we shall visit the time where you changed you life for the better.

Wily: Ok! That is fine with me.

Masa: Look into the mirror and see your past.

(Yue: Why is it a mirror? Neko: Because Wily is tied up. We can't untie him or he'll run away so we will have a mirror. Yue: Ok, good thinking.)

Wily: Oh, I remember that dwelling. (Stupid script) I remember this was where I first worked! Fizzywig and all of my friends! Ah, this place holds such fund memories.

Masa: And yet you gave up this warmth and fish for your money.

Wily: Fish, what the hell are you talking about you idio......sees Neko I mean, yes. I cose the comfort of money above the warmth. And I belive I made the right decision.

Masa: Then watch and see if you still belive this in the end. 


	5. Ghost of Christmas Past Part Two

Tohru: As Wi- I mean, Scrooge looked into the mirror he was startled to see a younger version of himself to walk into the room. (who is Hinoken)

Wily: Ah, I remember that time. Fizzywig and his friends.

Masa: And do you remember the lovely Isabel?

Wily: Isabel? I know not the name, though it rings a bell in the deep recesses of my mind.

Madoi: Why me!?

Elec: Because you look the best in a dress!

Hino-ken: Very good!

Madoi: S-shut up.

Neko: Go on!

Madoi: (talking to the youger version of wily........ who is Hinoken. ) Do you want to dance?

Hino-ken: I do not dance well, go dance by yourself.

Madoi: But it is so much more fun with a partner!

Elec (who is Fizzywig): Come young Isabel, dance. Same to you Ebenezer! Tonight is a night for merry making! It is Christmas Eve!

Madoi: Come on! (she takes Hino-ken's arm) Dance.

Hino-ken: But......

Tohru: The young couple go out on the floor and start to dance. Scrooge remembers the wonderful time he had there and his heartache for Isabel.

Netto: snicker Hino-ken can't dance........

Hino-ken: Shut up Hikari Netto! I will get you if it's the last thing I do!

Neko: ahem holds up a neko-blast

Everyone: O.O

Tohru: The scene fades into a dark and stormy night, Scrooge watches the lovely Isabel walk up the steps to his current buisness.

Wily: I never remember her coming here.

Masa: Just watch, this is when you gave up your love and fish.

Wily: while glaring at Masa I gave up love? She walked out on me!

Masa: Just watch.

Madoi: I got the final papers signed, we can now get married and move in. Isn't that wonderful.....ahem dariling?

Hino-ken: Your payment on the house was late, I have closed the foreclosure and cancelled the wedding.

Madoi: B-but don't you love me?

Hino-ken: Our disscussion is ended.

Madoi: Fine! I shall leave you to your money!

Tohru: Isabel walks out and slams the door, sealing her and his fate.

Wily: Oh, woe is me. I have lost such a great treasure! How must I change, oh spirit!

Tohru: The ghost of Christmas past is gone, leaving Scrooge to ponder his thoughts on the coming of the next spectre. 


	6. Ghost of Christmas Present

Yue-chan stood in a small room with Saloma, helping the smaller woman into the white dress that was her costume. The dress had had to undergo a few last minute alterations, but Yue-chan was quick with a needle and thread. A crown of holly berries finished off the costume, and when it was done Saloma looked quite lovely indeed.

"You seem to put a lot of work into these things," Saloma observed.

Yue-chan shrugged. "I have the time for it, so why not. Now then, lets get back to the play, shall we?"

Coming out of the room, Yue-chan found everyone waiting. Wiley was still tied to the chair, as Neko had left him. She was kind enough to untie him for the time, reminding him of the black mail she still held against him. Thus ensuring his cooperation for the time, she signalled for Twinling to start filming once again. Tohru (who is now the narrator, good idea, Neko) began to read.

Tohru: Now the clock struck one, and Scrooge prepared himself for the arrival of the second spirit. But when one minute had passed, and then five, and then ten, Scrooge began to worry. It was then that he noticed a light under the door, and went to investigate it. Opening the door, he came upon his own room, and in it was the second Spirit.

Saloma: "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Never have you seen the likes of me."

Wiley: "No, never. Spirit, take me where you will. I have learned a lesson that the first spirit wished for me to learn, and if there is a lesson you wish to teach me, let me profit by it."

Saloma: "Then take my hand, Scrooge."

Wiley took a hold of Saloma's hand, and it took great control for neither one to make a face, though Saloma looked a bit grey. As quickly as the scene would allow, she dropped his hand. The scenery in the background had changed to that of a dingy house, small, with a table, a few chairs and a fireplace. Meiru pretended to be setting the table, while Yaito and Iceman, in the guise of the two younger children, sat by the fireplace. Roll walked in a moment later, and the scene began.

Yaito: "Mother, here is Martha!"

Meiru: "Bless my heart, dear, but you are late!"

Roll: "Forgive me, Mother, but we were late to finish up work last night, and had to clear away this morning."

Meiru: "Well, never mind. Come, sit by the fire and warm yourself."

Iceman:: "No, no! Here comes Father! Hide, Martha!"

And so Roll hid behind the scenery. Netto walked in, carrying Chisao on his back. Chisao had a big grin on his face, proud that he had a part in this play. Unlike some of the other cast, he didn't mind at all. Netto walked up to the others, then set Chisao down. From the looks of it, the little kid, even though small, still weighed a bit.

Netto: "Where is Martha?"

Meiru: "Not coming."

Netto: "Not coming? On Christmas day!"

Roll came out of hiding then, a smile on her face.

Roll: "Here I am, twas only a joke," she said.

Meiru: "And how did little Tim behave today?"

Netto: "Good as gold, and better. He told me on the way home that he hoped the people in church saw him, and would remember today of he who made lame beggars walk and blind men see."

Meiru nodded and looked at the little boy.

Meiru: "Best get ready for supper."

..after the supper scene (hey, I'm on a tight schedule right now!)

Wiley: (being prodded by a cane, complements of Mik-chan) "Spirit, tell me, will Tiny Tim live?"

Saloma: "I see an emty seat by the fireplace, and a crutch without an owner. If these shadows remain unaltered, the child will die."

Wiley: "Say it is not so, Spirit! Say that he will be spared."

Saloma: "If these shadows remain unaltered, none of my race shall find him here. But, if he is to die, he had best do it quickly, and decrease the surplus population, no?"

Tohru: "Scrooge hung his head in shame, thoroughly rebuked by the spirit."

Saloma: "Come, our time is short. We have not yet finished."

The scene quickly changed, and Netto and the others vanished from the stage. Now it was a brightly lit, well decorated room, and Enzan, Kero (Ribbita) and a few others were gathered.

Enzan: "..and he told me that Christmas is a humbug! He believed it too."

Kero: "More shame to him, Fred!"

Enzan: He's a comical old fellow, that's the truth: and not so pleasant as he might be. However, his offences carry their own punishment, and I have nothing to say against him.''

Kero: "I am sure he is rich. Or at least you always tell me so."

Enzan: "What of that! His wealth is of no use to him. He don't do any good with it. He don't make himself comfortable with it. He hasn't the satisfaction of thinking that he is ever going to benefit us with it.''

Kero: "I have no patience with him."

Enzan: "Oh, I have. I am sorry for him; I couldn't be angry with him if I tried. Who suffers by his ill whims? Himself. Here, he takes it into his head to dislike us, and he won't come and dine with us. What's the consequence? He don't lose much of a dinner.''

Kero: "Indeed, I think I loses a very good dinner. Please, continue, Fred."

Enzan: "I was going to say that the consequence of his taking a dislike to us, and not making merry with us, is, as I think, that he loses some pleasant moments, which could do him no harm. I am sure he loses pleasanter companions than he can find in his own thoughts, either in his mouldy old office, or his dusty chambers. I mean to give him the same chance every year, whether he likes it or not, for I pity him. He may rail at Christmas till he dies, but he can't help thinking better of it -- I defy him -- if he finds me going there, in good temper, year after year, and saying Uncle Scrooge, how are you? If it only puts him in the vein to leave his poor clerk fifty pounds, that's something; and I think I shook him yesterday.''

Everyone else on the stage laughed, save for Wiley. No one really cared. The next few scenes were of some games, and then the time came for the scenes to end. Saloma turned to Wiley, looking grim. Considering who she faced, it wasn't a hard expression to pull off.

Saloma: "Come, my time is short. We must be leaving now."

Wiley: "Forgive me if I am not justified in what I ask, but I see something strange, and not belonging to yourself, protruding from your skirts. Is it a foot or a claw!''

Saloma: "It might be a claw, for the flesh there is upon it. Look here.''

Tohru: "From the foldings of its robe, it brought two children; wretched, abject, frightful, hideous, miserable. They knelt down at its feet, and clung upon the outside of its garment."

Saloma: "Oh, Man! look here. Look, look, down here!''

Tohru: "They were a boy and girl. Yellow, meagre, ragged, scowling, wolfish; but prostrate, too, in their humility. Where graceful youth should have filled their features out, and touched them with its freshest tints, a stale and shrivelled hand, like that of age, had pinched, and twisted them, and pulled them into shreds. Where angels might have sat enthroned, devils lurked, and glared out menacing. No change, no degradation, no perversion of humanity, in any grade, through all the mysteries of wonderful creation, has monsters half so horrible and dread."

Wiley: "Spirit! are they yours?''

Saloma: "They are Man's! And they cling to me, appealing from their fathers. This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree, but most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see that written which is Doom, unless the writing be erased. Deny it! Slander those who tell it ye! Admit it for your factious purposes, and make it worse! And bide the end!''

Wiley: "Have they no refuge?"

Saloma: "Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?''

Tohru: "The bell struck twelve. Scrooge looked about him for the Ghost, and saw it not. As the last stroke ceased to vibrate, he remembered the prediction of old Jacob Marley, and lifting up his eyes, beheld a solemn Phantom, draped and hooded, coming, like a mist along the ground, towards him..." 


	7. Ghost of Christmas Future

Neko: Ok next scene!

Tohru: As Scrooge waited for the next ghost he looked around his room. Amazed at how different it looked for some reason.......

Wily: And so is the house look like night. I wonder........

Miuki:....................

Wily: Oh ghost of christmas future, what have you some to show me?

Miuki: points to the mirror

Wily: What shall I see

Miuki:................

Neko: (god this is hard to write)

Tohru: Scrooge looks into the mirror to see his faithful employee Bob Cratchet crouching by his wife by a bed......

Netto: There, there, we knew it would not last long.......

Meiru: B-but, so soon?

Chisao: Mama? Papa? I feel weak........

Yue: (They can act!)

Neko: (Of, course.)

Tohru: ahem As the scene fades from the mirror it is replaced by another. Scrooge leans in to see.

Wily: Yee..... leans in

Neko: has neko blast Works every time!

Miuki: .......................

Netto: It has happened, just like the doctor said it would.

Meiru: If only we had the money for the treatment.........

Tohru: They are kneling by a grave. Scrooge looks closer and sees a name carved on it. It says "Timothy Cratchet"

Wily: Oh, no! Spirit! Tell me I can change this. That this is not the fate said for me!

Miuki: ..................she points at the grave next to Tiny Tim's

Wily: Huh, whats this you want me to see? looks at it What!? No....

Tohru: The name on the tomb stone says "Ebenezer Scrooge" 


	8. Christmas DayEnd

Yue-chan: Well now, we're at the last part of the play!

Everyone: YAY!

Yue-chan: Beats everyone with a stick Hush all of you! Or I'll make your lives even more miserable!

Everyone: flinches

Yue-chan: Now then, lets finish this play.

Tohru: Scrooge opened his eyes and found himself to be back in his room, in his own home in London. He was filled with joy, for the time was his to make amends with his past.

Wiley: "I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future! The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. Oh Jacob Marley! Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this! I say it on my knees, old Jacob; on my knees!''

Wiley looked over at Yue-chan, Mik-chan and Aoi were grinning at him, twinling who was running the camera and giving him the thumbs-up sign, and Neko, who had a Neko-blast ready, should it be needed.

Tohru: Running to the window, he opened it, and put out his stirring, cold cold, piping for the blood to dance to. There he spotted a boy, loitering around below him. And to the boy Scrooge called:

Wiley: "What's today?"

Dekao: "Are you speaking to me, Sir?"

Wiley: "What's today, my fine fellow?"

Dekao: "To-day? Why, Christmas Day."

Wiley: "It's Christmas Day! I haven 't missed it. The Spirits have done it all in one night. They can do anything they like. Of course they can. Of course they can. Hallo, my fine fellow!''

Dekao: "Hallo!"

Wiley: "Do you know the Poulterer's, in the next street but one, at the corner?"

Dekao: "I should hope I do."

Wiley: "An intelligent boy! A remarkable boy! Do you know whether they've sold the prize Turkey that was hanging up there? Not the little prize Turkey; the big one?''

Dekao: "What, the one as big as me?"

Wiley: "What a delightful boy! It's a pleasure to talk to him. Yes, my buck!"

Dekao: "It's hanging there now."

Wiley: "Is it? Go and buy it."

Dekao: "Walk-er!"

Wiley: "No, no,I am in earnest. Go and buy it, and tell 'em to bring it here, that I may give them the irection where to take it. Come back with the man, and I'll give you a shilling. Come back with him in less than five minutes, and I'll give you half-a-crown! I'll send it to Bob Cratchit's! He sha'n't know who sends it. It's twice the size of Tiny Tim. Joe Miller never made such a joke as sending it to Bob's will be!"

Tohru: The hand in which he wrote the address was not a steady one, but write it he did, somehow, and went down stairs to open the street door, ready for the coming of the poulterer's man. As he stood there, waiting his arrival, the knocker caught his eye.

Wiley: "I shall love it, as long as I live! I scarcely ever looked at it before. What an honest expression it has in its face! It's a wonderful knocker! -- Here's the Turkey. Hallo! Whoop! How are you! Merry Christmas!"

Tohru: It was a Turkey! He never could have stood upon his legs, that bird. He would have snapped 'em short off in a minute, like sticks of sealing-wax.

Wiley: "Why, it's impossible to carry that to Camden Town. You must have a cab."

Tohru: The chuckle with which he said this, and the chuckle with which he paid for the Turkey, and the chuckle with which he paid for the cab, and the chuckle with which he recompensed the boy, were only to be exceeded by the chuckle with which he sat down breathless in his chair again, and chuckled till he cried.

Shaving was not an easy task, for his hand continued to shake very much; and shaving requires attention, even when you don't dance while you are at it. But if he had cut the end of his nose off, he would have put a piece of sticking-plaister over it, and been quite satisfied.

He dressed himself all in his best, and at last got out into the streets. The people were by this time pouring forth, as he had seen them with the Ghost of Christmas Present; and walking with his hands behind him, Scrooge regarded every one with a delighted smile. He looked so irresistibly pleasant, in a word, that three or four good-humoured fellows said, "Good morning, sir! A merry Christmas to you!" He had not gone far, when coming on towards him he beheld the portly gentleman, who had walked into his counting-house the day before, and said, Scrooge and Marley's, I believe?'' It sent a pang across his heart to think how this old gentleman would look upon him when they met; but he knew what path lay straight before him, and he took it.

Wiley: "My dear sir, How do you do? I hope you succeeded yesterday. It was very kind of you. A merry Christmas to you, sir!"

Higure: "Mr Scrooge?"

Wiley: "Yes, That is my name, and I fear it may not be pleasant to you. Allow me to ask your pardon. And will you have the goodness --"

Tohru: Scooge gave the man a large purse of money.

Higure: "Lord bless me! My dear Mr Scrooge, are you serious?"

Wiley: "If you please, Not a farthing less. A great many back-payments are included in it, I assure you. Will you do me that favour?''

Higure: "My dear sir, I don't know what to say!"

Wiley: "don't say anything, please. Come and see me. Will you come and see me?"

Higure: "I will!"

Wiley: "Thank 'ee, I am much obliged to you. I thank you fifty times. Bless you!"

Tohru: He went to church, and walked about the streets, and watched the people hurrying to and fro, and patted children on the head, and questioned beggars, and looked down into the kitchens of houses, and up to the windows: and found that everything could yield him pleasure. He had never dreamed that any walk -- that anything -- could give him so much happiness. In the afternoon he turned his steps towards his nephew's house.

He passed the door a dozen times, before he had the courage to go up and knock. But he made a dash, and did it:

Wiley: "Is your master at home, my dear?"

Aoi: "Yes, sir."

Wiley: "Where is he, my love?"

Aoi: "He's in the dining-room, sir, along with mistress. I'll show you up-stairs, if you please."

Wiley: "Thank 'ee. He knows me, I'll go in here, my dear.''

Tohru: He turned it gently, and sidled his face in, round the door. They were looking at the table (which was spread out in great array); for these young housekeepers are always nervous on such points, and like to see that everything is right.

Wiley: "Fred!"

Tohru: Dear heart alive, how his niece by marriage started! Scrooge had forgotten, for the moment, about her sitting in the corner with the footstool, or he wouldn't have done it, on any account.

Enzan "Why bless my soul! who's that?"

Netto began to giggle again, and Yue-chan had to elbow him in the stomach to shut him up before everyone else started to laugh as well. Wiley already looked like he was ready to have a fit, and only the threat of blackmail and one of Neko's Neko-blasts were keeping him in line.

Wiley: "It's I. Your uncle Scrooge. I have come to dinner. Will you let me in, Fred?"

Tohru: Let him in! It is a mercy he didn't shake his arm off. He was at home in five minutes. Nothing could be heartier. His niece looked just the same. So did Topper when he came. So did the plump sister when she came. So did every one when they came. Wonderful party, wonderful games, wonderful unanimity, won-der-ful happiness!

But he was early at the office next morning. Oh, he was early there. If he could only be there first, and catch Bob Cratchit coming late! That was the thing he had set his heart upon.

And he did it; yes he did! The clock struck nine. No Bob. A quarter past. No Bob. He was full eighteen minutes and a half, behind his time. Scrooge sat with his door wide open, that he might see him come into the Tank.

His hat was off, before he opened the door; his comforter too. He was on his stool in a jiffy; driving away with his pen, as if he were trying to overtake nine o'clock.

Wiley: "Hallo! What do you mean by coming here at this time of day."

Nettp: (trying hard not to laugh) "I am very sorry, sir, I am behind my time."

Wiley: "You are? Yes. I think you are. Step this way, if you please."

Netto: "It's only once a year, sir. It shall not be repeated. I was making rather merry yesterday, sir."

Wiley: "Now, I'll tell you what, my friend, I am not going to stand this sort of thing any longer. And therefor, and therefore I am about to raise your salary!"

Tohru: Bob trembled, and got a little nearer to the ruler. He had a momentary idea of knocking Scrooge down with it; holding him, and calling to the people in the court for help and a strait-waistcoat.

Wiley:(through clenched teeth) "A merry Christmas, Bob! A merrier Christmas, Bob, my good fellow, than I have given you for many a year! I'll raise your salary, and endeavour to assist your struggling family, and we will discuss your affairs this very afternoon, over a Christmas bowl of smoking bishop, Bob! Make up the fires, and buy another coal-scuttle before you dot another i, Bob Cratchit."

Tohru: Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him.

He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!

Twinling: Aaannnddd...That's a wrap, people! Excellent work!

Netto took that as meaning he could begin laughing, and promptly began to do so, and was joined by a few others. Yue-chan took both the camera and the tape of blackmail and promptly hid them in her small dimensional pocket. That done, she snapped her fingers, and the locks on the doors and windows opened, and the turkeys returned to their pens as they had been trained.

Yue-chan: There you go folks, you're free to go. And Wiley, I shall see you next week at the E.G.A. meeting."

Wiley muttered something unintelligable and quickly left the house, and was followed by all of the other World Three members. With a laugh, both Yue-chan and Neko went to the door and called out, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" 


End file.
